Cliché
by Erzs
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto: "Feelings and Emotions" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores." Cuando Billy conoció a Teddy. Cuando ambos descubrieron sus poderes y algo más. Wickling


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores.**

 _Este fic participa del Reto: "Feelings and Emotions" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores."_ El sentimiento dado fue _"Agotamiento"_

* * *

Billy estaba agotado. Desde aquel día que conoció a su ídola, el día que sus poderes despertaron, había jurado que nunca más los volvería a usar, que nunca volvería a lastimar a nadie como a ese chico. Él pensar que pudo haberlo matado… le daba escalofríos.

El problema ahora, era que conocía la razón por la cual despertaron sus poderes. Ocurrió al sentirse amenazado por ese matón que solo buscaban alguien "diferente" en quien descargar su ira. Por eso cuando entró a la preparatoria, a una nueva escuela donde nadie lo conocía, supo que era la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo. Una oportunidad para aparentar ser el chico "normal" que todos esperaban que fuera. Bueno, lo más normal que pudiera ser un friki obsesionado con los superhéroes al menos.

Por eso mismo no se explicaba como uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Es decir, el chico era un deportista nato, podía ser amigo de quien deseara y, para que negarlo, era bastante guapo. Le sorprendió cuando supo que compartían esa afición por los superhéroes, pero más allá de eso no tenía mucho en común. Aun así, el estar con él era lo más divertido que le hubiera pasado en años. Con él se sentía tan relajado… Y a la vez tan nervioso.

Para que darle más vueltas, se había enamorado. ¿Imaginan un peor cliché que él del nerd enamorado del chico popular? Pues a eso se había resumido su vida.

A eso, a fingir. Fingir que no sentía nada cuando él chico le hablaba dulcemente.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía que lidiar con el cómo controlar sus habilidades, esas pulsaciones que atravesaban todo su cuerpo en busca de ser liberadas. Esos dolores de cabeza que le daban cada vez que un pensamiento negativo pasaba por su mente.

No tenía idea de cuales eran o cómo funcionaban estos poderes, pero cuando se activaban no era nada agradable. Como aquella vez que, uno de los ya recurrentes dolores, lo dejo inconsciente en su habitación y despertó flotando en medio de esta, o como cuando iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por la calle y sintió él hormigueo en el brazo que al voltear estaba encendido en fuego…

Y el simple hecho de tratar de "apagarlos" o mantenerlos inactivos le robaba la mitad de la concentración, la mitad de su energía. Lo tenía sumamente cansado.

Por eso mismo había arreglado esa reunión con Teddy, el único con el que se sentía seguro en esa escuela. Planeaba decirle la verdad de sus poderes. Como fan de los héroes que era, confiaba en que no se alejaría después de eso... O al menos eso deseaba.

Pensaba que si al menos alguien más lo sabía, esa presión disminuiría y podría dejar de sentirse tan abrumado.

"¿Quién mejor que el chico que te gusta y jamás saldría contigo?" pensó sarcásticamente mientras esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. A esa hora ya se habrían ido todos, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

O eso creía.

— ¡Oye Kaplan! –Uno de los chicos de su salón, uno de los que nunca le habían hablado en la vida, se acercaba rápidamente junto a un grupo de chicos que no alcanzaba a reconocer —Que curioso encontrarte por aquí ¿Sabes? Justo acabamos de encontrarnos con un viejo amigo mío que dice que estudio contigo…

Él castaño sintió temor. Alguien que conocía su pasado, ¿Alguien que sabía de sus poderes? Porque los chicos que lo habían visto usarlos nunca volvieron a mencionar nada. ¿Tal vez habían decidido hablar? ¿Advertir a los demás de lo que podía hacer?

—Pues verás, mi amigo nos contó algo muy curioso sobre ti. Nos dijo que eres un maldito invertido. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eres maricón Kaplan? Porque no nos agradan los maricones…

— ¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta? –soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no sabían que era un mutante. —Solo déjame en paz. No estoy buscando problemas…

—Pues los tienes. ¿Creíste que nadie se enteraría? Nosotros lo hemos hecho, y vamos a curarte a golpes. Chicos, agárrenlo.

Obedeciendo a su "líder", dos de los chicos se acercaron a Billy, tomándolo de los brazos mientras forcejeaba, tanto físicamente como en su mente. Eran tan cansado que tener que tratar de liberarse de su agarre mientras pensaba en cosas positivas para no desatar sus poderes.

Él golpe certero en su mejilla le hizo perder toda su concentración y un gritó iracundo salió de su ser.

— ¡Déjenme en Paz!

La brillante luz salió de sus manos y sus ojos. Perdió el sentido de la realidad un segundo y cuando volvió en sí y pudo enfocar la vista, encontró a todos los chicos inconscientes en el suelo. ¿Acaso él…?

Alzó la vista encontrando un par de perfectos ojos azules. — ¿Teddy? Oh no… Oh no. –sin poder concentrarse, sin saber que hacer lo único que atino fue a correr lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Teddy lo había visto. Había visto que era un mutante. Había visto como dejo a todos esos chicos fuera de combate con solo un movimiento. Ya todo estaba terminado. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con él… ¿Qué tanto habría escuchado? ¿Se habría enterado de que era gay?

Cuando fue capaz de detenerse se percató de que ya no tenía los pies en el suelo. Estaba flotando de nuevo, pero ahora en un lugar público. Miró a su alrededor y hacía el suelo y lo único que podía ver eran árboles. Recordó que cerca de su escuela había un enorme parque al que casi nadie iba y eso lo tranquilizo en cierto modo, al menos no estaba en un lugar "público". Aunque la tranquilidad duró poco.

Las imágenes de todos los chicos tirados a sus pies volvieron a su mente. La mirada de Teddy… era demasiado para aguantarlo y sintió como todo se escapaba de sus manos.

Literalmente. Energía fluía de sus manos, manifestándose en forma de rayos desde el cielo hasta sus dedos.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran, pero se sentía tan inútil. Tan impotente. No podía concentrarse, aterrado de lo que había hecho. En lo que él sabía, esos chicos podrían estar muertos... Los rayos se intensificaron más y más.

Una voz familiar lo llamó desde el suelo

— ¡Billy! ¡Tienes que bajar! ¡Detente!

Teddy. Teddy lo había seguido hasta ahí, ¿Aun después de lo que había hecho?

— ¡No puedo! No lo controlo. Solo aléjate y yo me las arreglare… -no tenía idea de cómo solucionaría esto, pero no quería involucrar a su amigo. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar las "distracciones" y de concentrarse en calmarse

—Solo tranquilízate Billy. Estoy aquí –sintió los fuertes brazos rodeándolo, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. —Respira y concéntrate en acabar con esto.

—No puedo, soy un desastre, casi mato a esos chicos, yo- –Un beso interrumpió la frase. Un beso que ganó toda su concentración, un beso que logró distraer su atención a sus poderes y le hizo controlarlos. No más rayos, no más levitar.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Billy notó qué seguían flotando. Lo único que lo mantenía en el aire, era el agarre del chico frente a él y ahí fue cuando presto verdadera atención.

—E…esas son… ¿Esas son alas?

— ¿Creíste que eras el único con habilidades especiales? –él chico le sonrió mientras empezaba su descenso, asegurándose de que el castaño no se escapara de sus brazos

—Sí, pero las tuyas son más prácticas que las mías. Los míos solo… destruyen cosas. –apenas tocaron el suelo, sintió sus piernas flaquear, sosteniéndose del chico rubio que no se apartó en ningún momento. Parecía que esa explosión de sus poderes había acabado con su energía. —Tú lo has visto, esos chicos…

—Sobrevivirán. Tu solo te estabas defendiendo, y no les hiciste nada malo. Solo están dormidos. Probablemente despertaran con un buen dolor de cabeza, pero nada grave. Y si después de eso se atreven a volver a atacarte yo mismo me haré cargo de ellos.

—Entonces… ¿Tú lo oíste? ¿Lo que dijeron de mí? ¿Por eso supiste como… tranquilizarme? –Entonces por eso lo había besado… Tenía sentido.

—Si lo escuché. Y créeme que fue un alivio, porque quería usar esta reunión para hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante al respecto. Billy ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Después del shock inicial de la pregunta, logró articular la respuesta con un murmuro. Suficiente para él mayor que volvió a besarlo tras una sonrisa.

Tal vez era un cliché, un cuento de hadas. Pero era SU cuento de hadas

Y Billy Kaplan lo aprovecharía al máximo.

…

—Así que no puedes caminar ¿Eh? Conveniente. –él chico rubio cargaba al otro en sus espaldas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

—No te burles, parece ser que usar mis poderes agotó toda mi energía.

—Bueno, al menos creo que será una buena oportunidad para conocer a mis suegros –la sonrisa idiota no se quitaba de sus labios

—Que probablemente están en su trabajo. No tienes tanta suerte chico bonito.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios —Así que soy bonito, ¿Eh?

— ¡Es una expresión! -él sonrojo subió por sus mejillas. —Pero bueno… si lo eres.

— Si, pero tú lo eres más Billy. Nunca olvides eso.

— ¡Demasiado cursi!

—Somos adolescentes. Podemos ser tan cursis como queramos.

Y, antes de poder buscar una respuesta apropiada, el profundo cielo de sus ojos lo dejo atrapado.

Maldición. De verdad era demasiado cursi. Pero bueno, solo se es adolescente una vez ¿No? Que les permitieran ser tan cursis como quisieran, solo por esta vez.

* * *

Y pues bueno.  
Esto se me ocurrió al releer el volumen 2 de los Young Avengers, que Loki menciona que Billy y Teddy se conocieron en la misma escuela y quise dar mi versión de los hechos(?)


End file.
